


Tango of the pink cat

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ghiaccio bollente [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Animal Transformation, Cat/Human Hybrids, Dubious Consent, M/M, Magic, OOC, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritto con il prompt del p0rnfest:FAIRY TAIL	Gray Fullbuster/Natsu Dragonil	Di quella volta che Natsu fu il primo a rimanere in mutandeOoc.Lucy fa diventare Natsu in parte gatto.





	Tango of the pink cat

Tango of the pink cat

 

La luce biancastra del sole filtrava nella casa attraverso le tendine bianche appese alle finestre.

Gray sbadigliò, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle e guardò Natsu correre furioso per tutto il suo salotto. Ascoltò di sfuggita i suoi versi di lamentele, si massaggiò il collo e si grattò il petto nudo, lì dove aveva il segno della gilda.

“Lucy avrà avuto le sue ragioni per vendicarsi così. Tu ed Hatty siete un vero assillo per quella povera ragazza” disse il mago del ghiaccio.

< Certo che è davvero tenero così. Speriamo che Erza non lo scopra o non ce lo farà vedere per un bel po’

> rifletté.

Vide il Dragon Slayer tirare un calcio al suo divano e serrò un pugno, fino a sbiancare le nocche.

“Vuoi darti una calmata? Ti ricordo che questa è casa mia! Non si fa così nelle case degli altri” lo richiamò.

Natsu si voltò di scatto verso di lui, facendo ondeggiare la sua sciarpa, e s’indicò con entrambe le mani.

“Dovrai pur conoscere una situazione. Non posso rimanere così” gemette. La sua voce era simile a un trillante miagolio.

Gray guardò il rivale, le orecchie da gatto di peluria rosa, che avevano sostituito le orecchie umane, che si muovevano sul suo capo, tra i morbidi capelli; ed abbassò lo sguardo, sulla sua coda da felino, ridacchiando.

“La conosci Lucy, è una maga stellare. Tutte le sue magie sono a tempo, vedrai che entrò sera tutto sarà tornato come prima da solo…

Fino a quel momento sei proprio un bel micetto. Ti conviene rimanere lontano dalla Gilda, se non vuoi essere preso in giro da tutti. Sono convinto che Laxus sarebbe farti passare un brutto quarto d’ora… Per non parlare della reazione di Gajeel” lo derise.

Natsu corse fino a lui e lo raggiunse con una testata, Gray ricambiò premendo la sua fronte contro quella dell’altro.

Natsu iniziò a dire: “Non avrei dovuto chiedere aiut…”.

Gray iniziò ad accarezzarlo dietro l’orecchio felino, Natsu arrossì, iniziando a fare le fusa. La sua espressione si fece più mite, mentre il suo volto era accaldato.

Gray abbassò lo sguardo e vide che si stava eccitando. “Non dirmi…” sussurrò. Gli stuzzicò entrambe le orecchie e guardò gli occhi dell’altro diventare liquidi.

Il Dragon Slayer gli ricadde addosso, ansante, con un mugolio di lussurioso piacere.

Gray gli mordicchiò il labbro, lo fece voltare e gli stuzzicò la coda, abbassandogli i pantaloni fino alle ginocchia, lo sentì gemere desideroso sempre più forte.

Con impellenza, Natsu si spogliò, rimanendo in boxer, strusciandosi contro di lui e facendo le fusa.

< Questa è la prima volta che tra noi due quello che rimane per primo in mutande è Salamander.

Non posso lasciarlo andare in giro in questo momento. Non voglio che nessun altro ne possa approfittare… Non credevo di essere così tanto geloso di lui > rifletté Gray.

Natsu gli accarezzò la gamba con la coda, gorgogliando tra le fusa.

Gray gli diede un paio di pacche sul sedere con una mano, mentre con l’altra giocherellava con la sua coda. Natsu si mise carponi sul pavimento, alzando i glutei, miagolando desideroso e tremando.

< Mi sono spinto un po’ troppo oltre per fermarmi adesso. Tanto ci sono davvero poche possibilità che si ricordi qualcosa.

In fondo non si ricorda niente di quando è stato demone. Posso anche approfittarne > rifletté Gray. Con un singolo movimento della mano rimase in boxer, si abbassò anche quelli ed iniziò a prepararlo con un paio di dita. < Se anche si ricordasse, assocerà alle sensazioni di piacere che sta provando il nostro rapporto. Non è capace di concetti come senso del pudore o sbaglio, magari la prossima volta me lo chiederà lui > si convinse.

Si appoggiò alla schiena bollente del Draron Slayer e lo penetrò con un colpo secco, Natsu premette con la guancia per terra, ansimando rumorosamente con gli occhi socchiusi. Gemeva di piacere, mentre l’altro lo prendeva, sentiva le mani di Gray gelide stringergli i fianchi, mentre teneva alzati solo i glutei.

Venne, sporcandosi di sperma, miagolava con le orecchie abbassate, muovendo furiosamente la coda.

< Devo proprio ringraziare Lucy. Non sono mai stato così bene e non ho mai provato niente di più bello. Certo, non le potrò dire la verità, ma mi crederà se le dirò che mi ha permesso di prenderlo in giro > pensò Gray. Sentiva Natsu umido e bollente, il suo corpo era febbricitante e sudato.

Ad ogni movimento del mago di ghiaccio, il ciondolo che portava al collo ondeggiava, le spesse ciocche di capelli blu mulinavano intorno al suo viso accaldato.

Natsu miagolò rumorosamente, mentre Gray veniva dentro di lui. Il mago del ghiaccio scivolò fuori da Natsu, che scivolò completamente sdraiato sul pavimento, strusciandosi tra bassi miagolii simili a gorgoglii.

Gray ricadde al suo fianco seduto a gambe aperte, ansimando, sorrise vedendo che l’altro si addormentava, mentre orecchi e coda sparivano.

“Ecco… lo sapevo che era a tempo…” biascico.

< Ed io ho fatto appena in tempo > pensò, chiudendo gli occhi e gettando indietro la testa.


End file.
